Obra del destino
by Charlone
Summary: Hay cientos de razones para decir cuan injusta es esta vida, y Sirius Black puede dar fe de ello. Encerrado en Grimmauld Place busca en su memoria aquellos errores que lo convirtieron en lo que es. ONESHOT


Bueno, acá otro ONESHOT mientras consigo la inspiración necesaria pero mi fic en curso. Dejen Reviewss

_Obra del destino_

La gente suele comentar cuan injusto es este mundo. Injusto porque algunos tienen mucho y otros no tienen nada, injusto porque la vida es demasiado incierta y mientras unos triunfan otros fracasan, injusto porque a veces quienes deberían vivir mueren y quienes deberían morir viven, injusto porque algunos logran alcanzar la felicidad al mismo tiempo que otros se hunden en la desdicha. Hay cientos de razones para decir cuan injusta es esta vida. Y Sirius Black podía dar fe de ello. Si existía alguien que había sido victima de las terribles injusticias que suceden día a día en el mundo en que vivimos había sido sin duda alguna, él mismo.

Con 45 años de edad y el rostro sumamente avejentado, se encontraba sentado en el living de esa lúgubre casa en la que se había criado, fingiendo que no oía los alaridos provenientes del retrato de su madre intentaba serenarse. No recordaba cuanto tiempo exacto había estado en esa posición sin mover un músculo, sintiéndose extremadamente inútil.

Hacia unos días Harry había vuelto al colegio y los demás estaban haciendo tareas específicamente designadas para colaborar con la orden, por lo tanto el estaba solo, solo y aburrido, sumamente aburrido, volviéndose prácticamente loco.

El incidente con Snape en la cocina no dejaba de atormentarlo y aunque hacia uso de todas sus fuerzas para lograr que los comentarios del idiota de Qejicus no lo afectaran, nada parecía ser suficiente. Tal vez por lo desagradable que le resultaba su mera presencia y el deseo de estrujarlo con sus propias manos crecía dentro de el cada vez que lo tenía delante o si no, porque aunque le costara admitirlo, ese error de la naturaleza tenía razón. Era humillante que mientras todos arriesgaban sus vidas por la orden el se dedicara a limpiar y a cuidar de un hipogrifo.

Se recostó en el sofá y fijó la vista en algún punto indefinido de la oscura habitación. Resultaba irónico. Él, astuto y vivaz, gran dotado del quidditch, una persona extremadamente activa, estaba condenada a estar encerrada sin razón. Al salir de Azkaban se sintió libre, pero ahora volvían a encerrarlo. En otras circunstancias, eso estaba claro, pero finalmente había logrado comprender que nunca iba a gozar de la libertad que alguna vez había conocido. Comenzó a analizar su vida y de apoco empezó a sentirse mas y mas infeliz. Si veinte años atrás le hubieran pedido que visualice su futuro, probablemente no habría podido afirmarlo certeramente, pero estaba seguro de que ninguno de sus pensamientos se hubieran acercado siquiera un poco a lo que era su presente.

Intentó encontrar cosas positivas en su vida, alguna, cualquiera que lo haga sentir un poco menos fracasado y solo. Alguna cosa que le permita decir que a pesar de todas las injusticias, traiciones y perdidas valía la pena estar vivo. Lo único que le vino a la mente fue Harry. Le parecía un tanto lamentable el hecho de encontrar un solo motivo en todo el mundo que lo mantuviese vivo, pero al menos no se sentía del todo vacío. Pensó en las palabras de Molly "Harry no es James, Sirius!" En algún punto ella tenía razón. Cuando miraba a su ahijado en lo mas profundo de su ser sentía que la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad y que su amigo estaba allí. Pero era sólo un ínfimo instante, enseguida recuperaba la cordura y recordaba que por mas de que su alma necesitara desesperadamente que regrese eso no sucedería, y que debía conformarse con Harry, que era lo mas cercano a el, era la sangre de James y por ende también la suya, por que James al igual que Remus, era mas que un compañero de colegio, colega de aventuras o su mejor amigo, era su hermano, era una parte de el que había abandonado su cuerpo el día en que fue asesinado.

Se preguntaba cuales fueron exactamente los hechos y circunstancias que lo habían llevado a ser lo que era: Un fugitivo de la justicia escondido y encerrado en el lugar del que siempre hubo querido estar lo mas lejos posible. Su mente estaba un poco dañada debido a la influencia de tuvieron los dementotes sobre esta durante sus años en Azkaban, pero sin embargo escarbó en diferentes recodos, encontrando recuerdos ya oxidados por el correr de los años que, en algún punto respondían a esa pregunta. No había llegado a donde estaba sólo por casualidad, había cometido errores que en el momento parecieron insignificantes e inofensivos.

FLASH BACK

_Londres, 1966. King Cross._

_-James cariño, ten cuidado y no te metas en problemas- Una mujer alta de tez muy blanco t cabello oscuro estaba arrodillada frente a un niño de 11 años de cabello negro y despeinado que miraba pícaramente a través de sus gafas. Lo beso efusivamente en la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba._

_-¡Mamá!-El niño se quejó mientras la mujer lo apretujaba, ésta lo soltó sonriendo y luego se volteo hacia otro niño, de la misma edad pero un poco mas alto que el anterior. Su cabello era igual de negro pero sus vivos ojos eran de un azul brillante. Observaba la escena con una mezcla de melancolía y gracia. sus padres no habían tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de llevarlo a la estación, ni siquiera ese día que iba a ser la primera vez que asistía a Hogwarts. Pero el estaba acostumbrado y ya no le afectaba tanto._

_-Sirius, tu también, se bueno, estudia mucho, nada de travesuras y haber si te vienes en navidades con James a casa- La mujer le sonrió maternalmente y también lo beso._

_Luego de algunas recomendaciones mas James y Sirius atravesaron por primera vez en sus vidas el anden 9 y ¾ . _

_Una vez dentro del Expreso Hogwarts buscaron una compartimiento vacío y se sentaron a sus anchas. Ambos se conocían desde pequeños, provenían de famosas familias del mundo mágico, que no eran muchas, por lo tanto eran amigos desde que tenían memoria. Durante todos sus años de vida habían fantaseado con Hogwarts y por fin había llegado el día. No eran precisamente unos obsesivos del estudio, pero Hogwarts no representaba para ellos sólo un colegio, era un lugar nuevo y misterioso del cual tenían planeado sacar todo el provecho posible. Se miraron unos instantes sin decir nada, sus rostros infantiles rebozaban de felicidad, miraron casi instantáneamente a su alrededor, como queriendo asegurarse que realmente estaban ahí y segundos después estallaron en carcajadas. Para sus pequeñas cabecitas era demasiado surrealista el hecho de estar de una vez por todas camino a lo que creían el lugar mas maravilloso de la tierra. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, pero ellos no parecieron darse por enterados y continuaron riendo de quien sabe que cosa hasta que finalmente notaron la presencia de un niño mas. Flacucho y bastante pálido que los miraba alternativamente desde la puerta sosteniendo su baúl. Se miraron entre si varios segundos sin decir nada, ellos esperando que el entre y el esperando que le den el okay para entrar._

_-¿Pensás quedarte en ahí todo el trayecto?- El tono de Sirius era algo burlón pero al mismo tiempo amable. El sonrió y se sentó junto a James._

_-Soy Remus Lupin-_

_-Hola Remus, yo soy Sirius Black y el es James Potter_

_James lo saludo con unas palmaditas en el hombro, en ese momento el tren se puso en marcha y enseguida los tres se sumergieron en una charla que durante todo el transcurso del viaje varió entre las maravillas de Hogwarts, los cromos de oro y la nueva escoba que la línea Nimbus había sacado. Llegaron a Hogwarts al anochecer y al bajar del tren pudieron distinguir un hombre enormemente grande con una lámpara._

_-Los de primero, primer año por favor por aquí, todos los de primero acérquense._

_James, Sirius y Remus se acercaron y cuando todos los nuevos alumnos se aglomeraron en torno al semigigante fueron conducidos hacia unos botes. Desde allí, los tres en una misma canoa miraban con admiración el enorme castillo que se había materializado ante sus ojos._

_-Waoo, es incluso mas asombroso que en las fotografías- La voz de James estaba colmada de expectativas y ansiedad._

_-Prepárate pera lo que no espera en estos 7 años- Sirius sonreía con un deje de perversidad aunque no mal intencionado._

_-¿Que nos espera?-Remus miraba al igual que sus dos nuevos amigos el enorme castillo pero no parecía comprender del todo la conversación. James fue quien respondió._

_-Bueno, no es exactamente que no esperar, es lo que le espera a este lugar- su rostro adopto una mueca muy similar a la de Sirius- Vamos a ser leyenda acá adentro._

_Cuando el recorrido acuático concluyó una profesora de unos 40 años con rostro severo los esperaba en la entrada del colegio._

_-Buenas noche alumnos- La puerta se abrió de par en par y la mujer entró seguida por una cúmulo de niños magos que observaban fascinados cada rincón, cada movimiento, percatándose de todo sonido u olor fuera de lo común que abundaban dentro de Hogwarts._

_-Mi nombre es Minerva McGonnagal y seré su profesora durante su estadía en este colegio. Como muchos saben Hogwarts consta de cuatro casa..-_

_Sirius dejó de prestarle atención, sabía perfectamente todo lo sobre la composición del colegio. Comenzó a observar a quienes serían sus futuros compañeros, y cuando quiso darse cuenta el discurso había finalizado y ya estaban caminando hacia el gran salón._

_-Listo ahora es EL momento- James le susurro a Sirius y el comprendió de inmediato. De pronto le entro el nerviosismo, siempre habían asumido que iban a estudiar juntos, y por supuesto que en Griffindor, pero de pronto le surgió la duda y comenzó a ponerse mas y mas nervioso._

_-¿El momento de que?_

_-De la selección Remus, ¿En que casa querés entrar?_

_-No lo se...la verdad nunca lo había pensado, nunca creí que vendría a Hogwarts- De pronto dejo de hablar y su rostro mostró algo parecido ala preocupación. Pero ese amague desapareció al instante. Años después James y Sirius comprendieron exactamente el porque._

_-¿Cómo?- Eso resultaba completamente inadmisible para los otros dos quienes desde que supieron de la existencia de ese lugar no hacían mas que hablar de ello y de lo que harían cuando fuesen lo suficientemente mayores como para asistir, no comprendían que alguien no lo hiciera._

_-Es que... es que antes no vivíamos en Gran Bretaña- De pronto Remus pareció aliviado cuando el sombrero seleccionador empezó a cantar interrumpiendo esa incómoda conversación. Sirius no podía recordar la canción, seguramente había estado demasiado nervioso como para escucharla. Toda su familia había pertenecido a Slytherin, pero el era distinto, estaba seguro de ello. _

_El sombrero seleccionador llamo algunos nombre y enseguida el suyo._

_-Black, Sirius._

_El niño comino hasta el taburete y se colocó el sombrero. Enseguida oyó una voz dentro de su cabeza._

_-Mmm... si, por su puesto..., GRFFINDOR._

_Sirius se paró triunfante y corrió a su mesa. Espero un rato y enseguida Remus se sentó junto a el, chocaron sus palmas a modo de festejo. Era el turno de James, quien no termino de colocarse el sombrero que ya se había oído el grito de Griffindor en todo el salón. El banquete había sido extraordinario, mas adelante comprendieron que en Hogwarts todas las comidas lo serían, pero ese día en ese momento nada parecía lograr que dejaran de sonreír. Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, tantas emociones los habían agotado. El cuarto era grande, dentro había una puerta que comunicaba con un baño, y 4 camas con doseles rojos. Se preguntaron quien sería el cuarto estudiante, esperaron un rato para poder presentarse pero como no llegaba decidieron acostarse. Cuando ya estaba cada uno acomodado dentro de su respectiva cama y discutiendo fervientemente si ganarían la copa de ese año los Chudley Cannons o el Puddlemere United la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un muchacho bajito y regordete de nariz puntiaguda los miraba con algo de temor._

_-Eh..me perdí, ¿acá es la habitación par a los de primero?... –Estaba jadeando como si hubiera corrido mucho, su voz temblaba, perecía un chico muy nervioso._

_-Exacto, tu debes ser el dueño de esa cama-Sirius señalo la que aún permanecía vacía-El chico asintió pero no se animó a entrar, James dio el primer paso._

_-Pasa, quien crees que gana, ¿los Chudley Cannons o el Puddlemere United?_

_Al final resultaba que Peter Pettigrew sabía tanto de Quidditch como de química cuántica, pero ese día se conformó un nuevo grupo, que mas adelante todo Hogwarts conocía y unos cuantos admiraban, "Los merodeadores"._

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Bueno, definitivamente esa había sido la base de todos sus errores, por que si se analizaba en profundidad estaba claro que el único error que englobaba a los otros muchos que acontecieron, fue el simple hecho de preguntarle a ese ser despreciable que equipo de Quidditch prefería. Parecía hasta gracioso pensar que por una simple charla de niños su vida se había convertido en un insoportable infierno. Sirius se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si el sombrero seleccionador hubiera mandado a Peter a otra casa.

En ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Sirius soy yo-La voz de Remus lo hizo levantarse, lo dejó entrar. Acababa de recordarlo con 11 años, y ahora ese niño flaco y extremadamente blanco, estaba parado frente a el, muchísimo mas alto y con cicatrices del tiempo en su cara y en su cuerpo. Ya no era tan delgado ni su rostro tan pálido, pero Sirius estaba seguro que eso podía adjudicarse a que la luna llena aun estaba muy lejos.

-Estoy agotado- El licántropo se dejó caer sobre el sillón que antes había ocupado Sirius, de pronto empezó a contar un relato sobre un hombre en el ministerio que estaba actuando sospechosamente y que lo había investigado, pero Sirius no lo escuchaba con demasiada atención -Estas raro, ¿pasó algo?- Sirius se sentó en una silla junto al sofá.

-No...-tenía la mirada perdida-Sabes...parecía inofensivo ese día en la habitación, incluso simpático, un poco tonto si, pero amigable- Remus parecía no entender una palabra. Por un instante creyó que le hablaba del hombre del ministerio pero luego se percato de que eso no tenía ningún sentido

-Pettigrew- Dijo Sirius ante su mirada inquisitiva como quien aclara una obviedad. Remus puso sus ojos en Blanco

-Sirius, ya es hora de que lo superes y te dejes de torturar con eso

-Bueno pero, tiene que haber habido algún indicio o algo...

-Seguramente lo hubo, o quizás no, no era un chico demasiado complejo, necesitaba sentirse protegido eso es todo. Nadie hubiera podido adivinar que iba a suceder, nadie esperaba nada de el- Remus hizo aparecer un vaso de agua y comenzó a beber. Sirius pensó que el hecho de esperar tan poco de Peter había sido otro error extremadamente fundamental. Lo habían subestimado olímpicamente.

FLASH BACK

_Los mismos cuatro chico se encontraban tumbados nuevamente cada uno en una cama. La situación se asemejaba a la sucedida anteriormente pero si se observaba con detenimiento podían observar en cada uno de ellos los síntomas de la adolescencia. Habían pasado algunos años y ya no eran tan pequeños._

_-Estoy aburrido- Sirius rompió el silencio._

_-Son las once de la noche, dormite y dejaras de estarlo_

_-Remus sos un aguafiestas- Se sentó en la cama –Vamos a hacer algo divertido_

_-No podemos_

_-James ¿vos también? Se supone que me tenés que apoyar en otras cosas._

_-No. Mañana tenemos partido contra Revenclaw, es la final y me alegraría que mi guardián no se caiga de la escoba por no haber dormido._

_-Bahh- Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano quitandole importancia_

–_James tendrían que perder 300 a 0 para no salir primeros- una nueva voz entro en la conversación, mas aguda y temblorosa que las demás_

_-Mira que Clagusano ah aprendido a contar y todo- Sirius dijo esto con una sonrisa burlona. Peter solo le sacó la lengua._

_-Sirius cállate y dormí-James fue tajante y Sirius bufo, volviéndose a acostar. cinco minutos después volvió a sentarse._

_-Se me antojo una cerveza de manteca ¿Quién me acompaña a las cocinas?- Un almohadón lo golpeó en la cabeza – James si me noqueas ahí si perderíamos el partido- Le recriminó acariciando su zona lastimada. Sirius volvió a acostarse y esta vez si procuró dormir. Minutos después alguien volvió a hablar, pero esta vez no fue Sirius._

_-Saben...ustedes y muchos en este colegio piensan que soy un tonto. Pero algún día les demostrare que están muy equivocados. Y ahí se van a arrepentir de muchas cosas- Su voz era un poco mas áspera que antes pero seguía siendo trémula y débil. Hubo un pequeño silencio y enseguida los otros 3 amigos comenzaron a reír frenéticamente._

_-Vamos Peter, no sos capaz de lastimar ni a una mosca- James logró vocalizar estas palabras entre risas._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿Sirius?

-¿Eh?

-Parecías algo distraído

-Si...estaba recordando algunas cosas

-Es enserio, deja de torturarte, no ganas nada, Tanto encierro te va a enfermar- Remus se paró

-A si, decímelo a mi- molesto Sirius apoyó los pies sobre la mesa de café.

-¿No te enseñaron que eso es mala educación?

-Es mi casa y hago lo que quiero- Sirius contestó con falso enojo mientras ambos empezaban a reír.

-Bueno me tengo que ir yendo, sólo vine a ver si necesitabas algo- Sirius asintió algo decepcionado, se alegraba mucho de verlo, estaba cansado de estar sólo en esa casa. Pero entendía que el deber llamaba. Llamaba a todos menos a el.

-No te preocupes esta noche Tonks que vendrá a dormir aquí y en unos días vendrán los demás-lo miro con tristeza-Sirius se que te sientes aprisionado, pero es lo mejor.

Remus se fue unos cinco minutos después, luego de ponerlo al tanto de algunos acontecimientos no demasiado relevantes pero que a Sirius le alegraba saber, por que Snape tenía razón le gustaba "sentirse involucrado" aunque le pesara admitirlo.

Una vez mas volvía a estar solo. No es que eso fuese lo mas grave del asunto, de hecho en Azkaban había estado muchísimo mas solo que en ese entonces, lo que mas lo irritaba era tener la puerta frente a sus narices y no poder abrirla. Soltó un bufido cansado ya no sabía que hacer y el reloj parecía correr mucho mas lento que de costumbre. Los gritos del retrato habían comenzado a perturbarlo. Subió las escaleras de la enorme casa hasta su habitación donde el ruido prácticamente no se oía, se recostó en la cama pero no sentía deseos de dormir, de hecho su vida consistía en lo siguiente: además de acicalar un poco la mansión y alimentar Buckbeak, dormía y comía lo que restaba de su tiempo. Y estaba harto. Fijó la vista en unas cajas que yacían contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Hacia unos días le había pedido a Dumbledore que se las diera, quería regalárselas a Harry en su próximo cumpleaños. Había considerado hacerlo antes pero decidió que quería tenerlas consigo por un tiempo, aunque aún no se había atrevido a abrirlas.

Caminó hasta allá y se sentó en el suelo. Eran dos, quito las cinta que las mantenía cerradas y abrió una de ellas como quien abre un tesoro. Dumbledore le había recomendado no hacerlo, que estando encerrado y tan frustrado eso sólo conseguiría deprimirlo más pero Sirius no hizo caso, a pesar del correr de los años no había dejado de ser un obstinado.

Adentro había una mezcla extraña de cosas, desde ropa, plumas y libros hasta viejas fotografías. Tomo un libro que con sólo ver su portada una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, leyó el titulo que ya tantas veces había leído "Secretos y técnicas de la animagia". Ese libro había sido esencial para conseguir resultados en sus intentos por transformarse. Comenzó a repasar algunas de sus aventuras nocturnas por el bosque perdido. Ahora notaba lo inconscientes que habían sido pero a la vez creía que si pudiera volver a su adolescencia lo haría nuevamente. Nada había afianzado mas el lazo de amistad que eso. Porque como animales el vinculo era otro. Estaban allí para defenderse y para morir por el otro si era necesario. Porque en sus cerebros nacía un sexto sentido que era el instinto. Y el instinto les decía que eran 1 y no 3. Eran solo dos. Ellos y Peter. Nunca habían conseguido un entendimiento tal con Colagusano. Tal vez porque era una persona demasiado simple como para entender lo que significa estar conectado con otras o probablemente fuera porque en algún lugar estaba la certeza de que Peter no era igual a ellos, James, Sirius y Remus podían entenderse con sólo mirarse, tenían un lenguaje que carecía de palabras. Y de esto Peter nunca formó parte. Hojeando ese libro Sirius recordó otro acontecimiento.

FLSH BACK

_La luna llena bañaba la noche con una luz clara y acogedora. Las copas de los árboles del bosque perdido se movían al ritmo de una suave brisa mientras se embebían con esa blanca luz que las cubría como un inmenso manto. Todo parecía tranquilo y en el castillo todos dormían. Todos menos ellos cuatro._

_Esa escapada era una de las primeras, había sido de por si bastante diferente a las demás. James Sirius y Peter no habían conseguido penetrar en la Casa de los gritos mediante el sauce boxeador por motivos que Sirius no recordaba, por ende lo habían hecho desde Hogsmade, y esto parecía haber confundido al licántropo que ya transformado miraba perspicazmente al perro a la rata y al ciervo que acababan de entrar en su territorio. Esa noche Remus estaba más agresivo que de costumbre, había habido un incidente ese día en unas de las clases, y luego comprendieron que el estado de ánimo de la persona antes de la transformación puede afectar el comportamiento del lobo, de todas formas ellos en esos momentos no lo sabían y tampoco los hubiera detenido. Salieron como todos los meses al bosque prohibido. Caminaban tranquilamente cuando de repente pasó algo inesperado. Remus (si es que la bestia que vivía en su cuerpo podía llamarse por su nombre) comenzó a aullar y a mostrar los dientes, Sirius y James en su forma animal intentaron descubrir que había despertado los instintos salvajes de su amigo hasta que visualizaron que era exactamente lo que incitaba a Remus a atacar. Peter se había transformado y temblaba como una hoja. Algo había fallado en su transformación y los nervios parecían no dejarlo volver a su forma de roedor, el Lobo no tardo en enfrentarlo. Rugiendo como pocas veces lo había hecho. Con sus ojos grises llenos de ira y el deseo de saltar a su yugular ardiendo en sus venas. Sirius y James instantáneamente se entrepusieron entre Peter y Remus. Sirius intentaba hacerle entender a Peter que no iban a poder retenerlo mucho tiempo y que si no se transformaba Remus iba a acabar con el. Pero Peter estaba atónito y completamente paralizado. De pronto el pánico se apodero de Sirius cuando vio que James se alejaba y lo dejaba a el sólo entre Peter y Remus. Un perro sin ayuda no era lo suficientemente grande como para evitar que Remus se abalance sobre su presa. Pero James tenía un plan, y de hecho ese plan le salvo la vida a Peter. El ciervo se alejó unos metros y Sirius noto con terror que tomaba su forma humana. Pero el miedo duró apenas unos segundos porque una luz salió de la varita de James, impactando de lleno en el licántropo, dejándolo inconsciente. Peter logro transformarse unos minutos mas tarde cuando el pánico desapareció. Esa noche los 3 en su forma animal llevaron como pudieron al Lobo a su guarida, mucho antes de lo esperado. Sirius recordaba que los días posteriores al incidente Remus había estado demasiado abatido, incluso había sido terminante al decidir que se habían acabado esas escapadas nocturnas, pero claro, James y Sirius eran demasiado persuasivos y al mes siguiente ya estaban de nuevo en el bosque prohibido._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sirius se preguntaba que hubiera sucedido si no conseguían salvarlo. ¿Habría muerto? ¿Se habría convertido en hombre lobo? De ser así ¿James habría sido asesinado? Millones de preguntas sin respuesta se formulaban en su cabeza, y no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de furia creciera dentro de si al recordar como James había salvado heroicamente a quien años después acabó con su vida y la de Lily. Se percató de cuan ingenuos eran durante sus años de escuela. Sus vidas giraban en torno a 3 principales inquietudes: Aprobar las materias, salir victorioso de cuanta travesura se les ocurriera sin ser atrapado por ningún profesor y quizás que alguna o que otra chica respondiese a sus encantos. Eso era todo. Nada de magia oscura, nada de temerle a la muerte o a la persecución, nada de terror o insomnio, sólo cosas triviales que para ellos significaban el mundo.

Otro objeto dentro de esa caja llamó su atención. Un libro que se titulaba "Hogwarts: Promoción 1973" Sirius ya ni recordaba la ultima vez que había visto su anuario. Observó la portada y paso lentamente la yema de los dedos sobre el escudo perfectamente diseñado del colegio. Lo abrió lentamente, como temiendo que se destruya ante el solo contacto. La primer página contenía cuatro fotos primer plano, el premio anual de cada una de las casas. En uno de los ángulos, con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada llena de orgullo Lily lo saludaba efusivamente. La leyenda bajó la fotografía decía: "Lilan Evans, Griffindor: mejor promedio de su clase, prefecta excepcional y premio anual. Notas sorprendentes tanto en sus MHB como en sus EXTASIS. Se esperan grandes cosas de ella" sonrió algo triste y paso la pagina, se reconoció a si mismo, con su cabeza acomodada en un ángulo perfectamente pensado para que su rostro luzca lo mejor posible, su retrato guiñeaba cada tanto un ojo. Se río de si mismo. También reconoció a James y a Remus. A Peter y a Snape. Y a cientos de otros compañeros que prácticamente ni registraba. Había pasado todas las paginas con fotos individuales. Al final del libro habían algunas grupales. Encontró una que llamó su atención, estaban James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Lara, Dafne y el. Todos vestidos con sus togas y sus gorros de graduación. Era bastante triste pensar que da las 6 personas que sonreían y saludaban radiantemente solo 3 seguían con vida, una de ellas con una patética existencia. Recordaba el momento preciso en que había sido tomada esa fotografía. Era su ultimo día en Hogwarts y acababa de terminar la ceremonia de graduación.

FLASH BACK

_Seis jóvenes de 17 años se encontraban descansando junto al lago. El día era esplendido, el verano ya había alcanzado su período mas pleno y en el cielo no podía observarse ni una nube que entorpeciera el perfecto celeste._

_-Bueno, señores y señoras despídanse de este lugar porque hemos finalizado una etapa- Sirius sabía que iba extrañar con locura el lugar que había sido su casa por siete años, pero de todas formas no podía evitar bromear con eso._

_-Sirius me deprimís- Una muchacha muy delgada y alta cuyo largo cabello negro se encontraba recogido en un rodete al estilo oriental lo golpeó levemente en forma de reproche. Segundos después lo beso en los labios._

_-Pensar todo lo que viví acá...y ahora simplemente me voy para siempre- El tono de Lily era sumamente nostálgico, pese a que aún estaban allí. James y Remus que estaban correteando por ahí como dos niños se acercaron mas al grupo y alcanzaron a oír el ultimo comentario._

_-Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo, además, vamos a seguir estando todos juntos- Una nueva voz habló._

_-Yo no- Sonaba algo triste_

_-Peter de que hablas claro que si_

_-No, mi madre quiere que me valla con ella a América, y bueno...supongo que no tengo alternativa._

_Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, nunca había mencionado nada al respecto._

_-¿Te vas?¿Pero como te vas a ir? ¡Si estabas preparándote para ingresar a la academia de aurores y todo!_

_-Si bueno pero si mi madre se va no tengo a donde vivir ni nada_

_-No seas tonto, si es por eso te vienes conmigo a mi nuevo departamento- Sonrió de oreja a oreja tras decir esto, aun no les había comentado a sus amigos sobre su nueva adquisición. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa._

_-Si bueno, un tío mío se ha mudado a Francia, y como es de la parte de la familia que si vale la pena aun me habla, por lo tanto me he dejado su apartamento en Londres, ¿qué? No esperaban que fuese a vivir con James toda mi vida ¿o si?_

_-Wao eso es genial Sirius- Remus lo felicito- ¿Lo ves Peter? Puedes vivir con Sirius, no hace falta que te vallas a ninguna parte._

_-Oigan quiero sacar una foto, de la ultima vez que estuvimos todos juntos en este lugar- Dafne, una chica bastante bajita y menuda con el cabello rubio casi hasta la cintura cambió rotundamente de tema. Se alejo y colocó sobre un tronco la cámara fotográfica. Se acerco al resto y se acomodaron uno al lado del otro, con la varita disparó y el flash los encegueció._

_Se fueron de Hogwarts al otro día a primera hora, y desde ese día durante algunos años Sirius convivió con la persona que mas aborrecía en todo el mundo, pero claro, en ese entonces ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que le deparaba el futuro._

FLASH BACK

Peter Pettigrew había seguido en contacto con ellos por el simple hecho de vivir con Sirius, y en algún punto eso lo atormentaba.

Esa fotografía le hizo recordar cosas que creía haber borrado permanentemente de su memoria. Lara había sido la mujer de su vida. Luego de vivir algunos años con Peter terminó mudándose a un nuevo departamento con ella. Eran una pareja alegre y pasional, no importaba lo que dijeran, habían estado juntos por casi 10 años y el fuego nunca se había extinguido. Se dice que en algún punto la pasión se desvanece pero ellos nunca conocieron esa sensación. Porque se enloquecían el uno al otro. Pero el no quería pensar en eso. Ella había sufrido una especie de trauma luego de lo sucedido hacia 15 años. No entendía, no lograba hacer que las piezas de ese rompecabezas desconcertante encajaran y había huido, lejos de ese lugar donde sus mejores amigos habían muerto en manos de su novio. Remus le dijo que creía haberla oído decir que iría a Praga donde sería recibida por su hermano y su cuñada. Al principio el pensaba en ella a cada momento durante sus primeros días de reclusión, pero ese recuerdo fue absorbido por los dementores y de a poco su mente logro lo imposible y empezó lenta y dolorosamente a olvidarla. Al salir de Azkaban intentó buscarla, pero se enteró que nunca había llegado a Praga y que había muerto no mucho después que Lily y James.

Cerró el anuario suavemente y lo guardo procurando no dañarlo. Dentro de la caja encontró una nueva foto que también llamó su atención. Era de la antigua orden, idéntica a la de Alastor. Los retratados estaban sumamente amontonados pero sin embargo no tardo en encontrarse. Sirius pudo notar que su mirada perspicaz, cada tanto vigilaba a Remus, que se encontraba unas cuantas personas mas a la izquierda. Y eso le hizo recordar el momento que desconfió de el, desconfió de su mejor amigo. En Azkaban solía torturarse mucho con eso, y una vez fuera, tardo mucho tiempo en perdonarse a si mismo por haber traicionado su confianza.

FLASH BACK

_Ese invierno había sido sumamente crudo. Y esa tarde lo era especialmente. Dentro de la casa de James ardía el fuego en la chimenea y se estaba a gusto, el reloj daba casi las dos de la mañana, y dos hombres estaban sentados uno frente al otro, no hablaban._

_-Vienen tras de mi- James soltó esto rompiendo de pronto el silencio que se había formado_

_-Lo se-Su tono era débil_

_-Dumbledore dice que tenemos un espía- Sirius miró unos momentos el fuego como si esa llama brillante escondiera todas las respuestas. Volvió la vista a James._

_-eso oí_

_-Estamos perdiendo la guerra..._

_-También lo se James_

_Otro silencio_

_-Sirius, ya no se que hacer._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-A todo, nunca tuve tanto miedo. Por que ya no estoy sólo, no soy el único expuesto a estas alturas, Lily y Harry...con sólo pensar lo que podría pasarles se me eriza la piel. No lo se... ¿no te pasa que cuando ves a Lara de pronto te invade el terror de despertar una mañana y que ella ya no este?_

_Sirius no dijo nada una vez mas. Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba, la paranoia era cosa de todos los días en ese entonces, y especialmente entre los miembros de la orden. Se aclaro la garganta._

_-Pienso en eso a cada segundo_

_-Es necesario encontrar al espía, es lo único que nos tranquilizaría aunque sea un poco- Sirius se humedeció los labios antes de hablar, sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación sería sumamente delicado._

_-Estoy.. prácticamente seguro que se de quien se trata- James pareció sorprenderse_

_-¿Hace cuanto tiempo?_

_-Unas semanas... mis sospechas han ido aumentando con el correr de los días_

_-¿Y que esperabas? ¿porque no le has dicho a Dumbledore? ¿Acaso estas loco o que? ¿No entiendes la importancia del asunto?-James había comenzado a desesperarse._

_-Es que..es un tanto complicado_

_-¿Cuán complicado puede ser?- Su tono de voz era mas elevado –Tan sólo hay que acabar con el- Se puso de pié- Voy a llamar a Remus para que venga a ayudarnos. Ante estas palabras Sirius saltó de su asiento._

_-¡NO!... no lo hagas- James lo miraba extrañado_

_-Sirius creo que has perdido la cabeza-Sin hacerle caso cogió el tubo. Sirius pareció desconcertarse_

_-¡JAMES! Escucháme un segundo es sumamente importante_

_-¿Crees que no lo se? Por eso mismo quiero llamar a Remus_

_-Ese es justamente nuestro inconveniente_

_-¿Qué?¿Qué inconveniente? No se de que..-Se cortó en seco y su rostro empalideció- No creerás que...Sirius eso no es posible, es decir...vos.. vos sabes que no...-James comenzó a tartamudear_

_-James yo ya no se que creer...sólo se que ha estado actuando muy extraño_

_-¿Y eso que? ¡Todos lo hemos echo Sirius! La gente esta muriendo, ya nadie esta seguro, algunos hasta han empezado a enloquecer y ¡no podemos culparlos por ello! Lo siento pero no voy a aceptar que mi mejor amigo esta intentando matarme. El no merece esto_

_-James, dime, ¿donde estaba Remus cuando nos avisaron que Edgar Bones había muerto? ¿Dónde estaba cuando nos enfrentamos a Malfoy y Lastrange esa noche en Hogsmade? ¿Dónde estaba aquella tarde que toda la orden estaba reunida y nos enteramos que Alice y Frank habían sido atacados? EL NO ESTABA ALLÍ. Nunca. Entonces James, explícame por favor que herramientas tenemos para decir que el esta de nuestro bando. Deja de lado la amistad, deja de lado todo y piensa objetivamente. Alguien entre nosotros no es esta traicionando- Sirius hablaba gesticulando mucho y haciendo movimientos con los brazos. James no quería comprender y eso lo hacia sentir sumamente impotente y a la vez culpable por culpar a Remus de algo tan terrible. En ese momento se oyeron pasos y Lily apareció en el living, con la punta del dedo índice en los labios._

_-Shhh, despertaran a Harry- Su expresión demostraba cansancio, luchar contra Lord Voldemort y ser madre primeriza era una mala combinación. Se sentó junto a James quien instintivamente cogió su mano._

_-James...¿Ya le has dicho a Sirius?_

_-¿Decirme que?- _

_James suspiró _

_-Para eso te llamé...Dumbledore quiere que nos escondamos bajo el encantamiento Fidelio- Sirius pareció sorprenderse, era magia sumamente avanzada y que sólo podía ser practicada por unos pocos-y bueno, queremos que seas nuestro guardián_

_-James, no puedo serlo_

_La pareja se quedó muda_

_-Sirius, ¿Por qué no?- Lily consiguió hablar antes que James._

_-Sería demasiado evidente, irían tras de mi y saben que ellos tienen los poderes para hacerme hablar. No torturas ni amenazas. Yo moriría por salvarlos, pero otras cosas, magia negra...es demasiado peligroso._

_-¿Y Remus?_

_-No- Sirius corto la conversación por lo llano, no le parecía apropiado contarle en ese momento a Lily la verdad, la devastaría- Tiene que ser alguien que nadie nunca imagine, alguien demasiado insignificante..._

_-Alguien como Peter – James terminó la frase por el, Lily ahogo un grito._

_-Exacto. Justamente eso tenía en mente._

_- ¿De veras creen que es lo mejor?- Lily había empezado a temblar, la idea de dejar su vida, la de James y la de su hijo (Las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo) en manos de un idiota no le parecía demasiado tentadora. Pero confiaba ciegamente en James y en el padrino de su hijo._

_-Sabes Canuto, puede que tengas razón. A Voldemort nunca se le ocurrirá, principalmente a el le resultaría inconcebible que alguien con el calibre de Peter pueda ser digno de semejante posesión, la mente de Lord Voldemort no admite darle poder a magos mediocres, sus vasallos de esa talla se limitan al papel de Elfos Domésticos, por lo tanto nunca lograra acercarse ni un poquito a la verdad si consideramos como funciona su cerebro. _

_Esa noche decidieron que nadie debería saber la verdad, ni siquiera Dumbledore, les dirían a todos que Sirius guardaría el secreto pero cambiarían los planes a ultimo momento. Ellos creían estar seguros de que el traidor era Remus, pero siempre existía un margen de error. Lamentablemente no pudieron notar cuan extenso era ese margen._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sirius sabía que fue entonces cuando el mismo había firmado por James y Lily su sentencia de muerte. El los envió directo a la boca del lobo.

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, hacia mucho que no pensaba en todo eso y había olvidado el vacío que producía en él el solo hecho de recordar.

Y finalmente recordó el punto culminante, su vida como la conocía había terminado el momento en el que encontró en ruinas las casa de James, pero sin embargo, lo que sucedió continuación fue el broche de oro.

FLASH BACK

_Sirius llegó al Valle de Godric lo mas rápido que pudo, ni siquiera se había preocupado por activar la invisibilidad de su moto. Había ido a buscar a Peter y este había desaparecido, no logro contactarlo de ninguna manera y de repente algo comenzó a inquietarlo, sospechó y no sabia exactamente porque pero su cuerpo le indicaba que James no estaba bien, y instantáneamente todo comenzó a encajar, no podía creer haberse confundido tanto. Estaba sudando y su corazón latía mas fuerte de lo que era habitual, a lo lejos desde cielo pudo distinguir un amontonamiento de escombros justo donde solía elevarse esa casa que tanto conocía. Aterrizó y al ver los cuerpos sintió que el alma le caía a los pies. Comenzó a gritar, a gritar con desesperación mientras se arrodillaba junto a James. Junto a su mejor amigo, al que conocía desde siempre y del que nunca se había separado. Gritaba muy fuerte, como si creyera que de esa forma opacaría el dolor y la culpa. Gritó hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas, y cuando volvió a reinar el silencio fue cuando lo escucho, un llanto, un llanto de bebe fue para el como una inmensa salvación. Cegado por las lagrimas comenzó a buscar desesperadamente entre las rocas a su ahijado, lo encontró enseguida y lo tomo en brazos. La expresión en el rostro de Sirius era de extraordinaria perplejidad. No entendía como podía haber sucedido, se percato de que la frente de Harry sangraba. Lo abrazo con fuerza y volvió la vista a los cuerpos de los padres del niño que llevaba en brazos. Se sentó en el suelo pero esta vez no gritó, lloro en silencio, envuelto por ese sombría atmósfera de dolor. Súbitamente escucho un ruido, y a lo lejos pudo ver a Hagrid, quien corrió hacia el._

_-OH NO...-El guardabosques miraba atónito la escena, y al percatarse de lo que llevaba Sirius en brazos grito de sorpresa._

_-El director tenia razón, me dijo que estaba vivo pero resultaba tan extraño...-Hagrid aun no salía de su asombro- Sirius, Sirius anda dámelo, tiene que ir a lo de sus tíos._

_-¡No!, es mi ahijado yo me lo llevo- Sirius lo abrazaba con fuerza no quería soltarlo, no quería dejar ir a la ultima porción de James que existía sobre la tierra._

_-Son ordenes de Dumbledore- Hagrid tomaba a Harry y Sirius lo dejaba ir lentamente con los brazos rendidos como si sujetarlo significara morir en el intento. Ya no lloraba, y tampoco gritaba, ya no emitía sonido. Hagrid hecho a andar._

_-Puedes llevártela- Sirius hablo sin dirigirse a nadie ni a nada en particular. Ante el silencio de Hagrid agregó –La moto, puedes llevártela- El tenia una misión que cumplir y la moto hubiese resultado un estorbo, se encargaría de que esa rata reciba su merecido, no le importaba ir a Azkaban, no le importaba absolutamente nada, sólo necesitaba vengarlos. _

_Cuando Hagrid se hubo ido permaneció allí sentado, inmóvil, hasta que una ola de ira lo hizo enderezarse y correr, correr tan rápido como sus piernas de atleta le permitían. Exhausto llegó a la casa de Colagusano. Era una casa modesta en un barrio Muggle, y Sirius lo sabía pero eso ni iba a privarlo de usar todo y cuanto maleficio sabía contra ese engendro. Ni siquiera se molesto en golpear la puerta, lanzo un encantamiento que la derribó al instante y lo vio, vio al hombre que mas le desagradaba en el mundo, de solo verlo le causaba nauseas, pequeño y regordete con cara de miedo temblando en un rincón. Sirius atravesó un lapsus en el cual permaneció quieto. Resultaba demasiado ridículo pensar que James y Lily magos excepcionales habían muerto en manos de la persona que tenía frente a el, un chiste personificado, sujeto que representaba un insulto para la raza humana. Pero Peter no desperdició su tiempo, y al verlo ahí parado estático con cara de asco en el rostro huyó. Sirius corrió tras el. No quería gritarle ni insultarlo, lo único que quería y necesitaba por sobre todas las cosas era matarlo, quería que muera lentamente sintiendo en cada célula de su cuerpo aunque sea un mínimo porcentaje del dolor que Sirius sentía en la totalidad de su ser. _

_Y de pronto sucedió, lo tenía acorralado, alzo la varita, no iba a hablar, le daba asco oír su voz. Pero entonces algo inesperado pasó. Peter no lloro ni rogó como el había esperado. Peter comenzó a gritar palabras que al principió parecían carecer de sentido alguno, pero que luego comprendió todas y cada una. Lentamente, porque cada silaba era una sentencia, una traición, y un odio que crecía violentamente en su corazón._

_-¡A JAMES Y A LILY SIRIUS, COMO PUDISTE!- y tras decir eso el hombre frente a el desapareció, al tiempo que una enorme explosión producía un hundimiento del pavimentó. Sirius anonadado miró a su alrededor. Oía ruidos y gritos pero parecían sumamente lejanos, empezó asentir frío y se creyó en otra dimensión, como si lo que sucediese a su alrededor fuera simplemente una película del autocine muggle. Vio algunos cuerpos sin vida y a lo lejos pudo distinguir una larga cola de rata que desaparecía dentro de una alcantarilla. Y de pronto oyó las voces de los Aurores, a algunos los conocía, a otros no. Pero sus ojos parecían simples hoyos, no expresaban emoción ni miraban hacia ningún lado. Y ahí fue cuando le cayó la ficha, Peter lo había burlado. Peter había logrado salirse con la suya y ahora el estaba allí tendido en el suelo, inerte en la escena del crimen. Y comenzó a reír, una risa histérica que estremecía. Esa rata que habían creído tan tonta había conseguido matar y condenar, todo en una misma noche._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sirius volvió a la realidad y descubrió que cu corazón latía demasiado rápido. Se puso de pie y no se preocupó por ordenar las cajas, ya lo haría mas tarde.

Sabia que revivir esos tiempos no podía ser sano. Pero luego de meditarlo mucho esa tarde había encontrado aquellos momentos claves en los que el destino decidió por el, tuvieron cientos de oportunidades para cambiar y evitar la catástrofe, pero de todas formas no lo habían hecho. Sintió que las cosas simplemente estaban predestinadas y que no había un culpable. Si no que todos lo eran. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían aportado su porción, ya sea mas grande o mas pequeña, para que el presente exista tal cual es, y también entendió que por mas que le guardase a Peter Pettigrew un odio y un rencor imposible de describir, el, Remus, Lily, la orden del fénix y todos, le habían dado el lugar y el espacio para actuar de la manera que lo hizo. Y eso lo aterrorizaba.

Espero que las ella gustado, dejen reviews que me hacen felizzz


End file.
